The Lion and the Wolf
by Sly Silver
Summary: Rinoa leaves the Garden the same day Irvine decides to return. Squall is depressed and needs some cheering up. Irvine is happy to help. M/M slash yaoi lemon and lots of Seifer being... well, Seifer.


A/N: I'm writing it constantly, and found this peice again, so I decided to post it. At any rate, this is my favorite pairing of all time; Squall and Irvine. And I do warn of slash, M/M, yaoi, whatever you so call it. Oh, and also, lemon. ;)

The Lion and the Wolf

Squall leaned back in his desk chair. Rinoa had left. She had decided to return to Timber, where she believed she belonged.

_"I appreciate everything Squall, everything. And I really care about you. But I can't just leave Timber alone. It's still my home. I'm sorry I have to go. But we both have our duty to attend to." _Squall sighed. She hadn't been wrong, but now he was alone again. Lost. Back to being the lone wolf, sitting in his office, with no visitors. Well, almost no visitors.

Irvine arrived at Balamb Garden, strutting in his usual cowboy like manner, and went to the Quad to see how Selphie was coming along with the upcoming Garden Festival. Selphie, Fujin and Rajin were putting up banners and decorations for the festival. Irvine laughed as he sat down in the grass next to Seifer and Zell.

"So, Rinoa and Squall busy up in his office?" Irvine asked. Zell sighed and shook his head.

"Rinoa left."

"She left?"

"Yeah. This morning. Something about wanting to go back to liberate Timber..." Zell said. Irvine shook his head.

"That poor guy. He's always loosing, never gaining. Did Rinoa every say how hung he is?" Irvine asked. Selphie laughed.

"They never did that you know."

"Really?"

"I have a hard time seeing that as well," Seifer replied.

"Yeah, Rinoa said she wanted to wait. Squall didn't seem to care about it though." Seifer pulled Zell into his lap.

"I don't know how she'd do that. Have you _seen_ Squall?" Seifer said. Zell laughed.

"I wouldn't be able to resist that body," he added.

"I'd love to see what's under all that leather."

"You're the only one who has a chance with him," Selphie said joining them on the ground, lying on her stomach. Irvine shook his head.

"You should go see him. He's in his office upstairs," Zell suggested.

"I think I'll go see what I can do to cheer him up." Irvine stood, winked, and went to the elevator, leaving Selphie, Seifer and Zell in the Quad working. He got the top floor, and went into Squall's office. He was pouring over a stack of papers, looking dark and stoic, as usual. Irvine also noted that he looked like he hadn't slept the night before, and knowing Squall, he probably hadn't. Irvine always loved that tired sexy look. His hair was also in disarray, which Irvine was sure he could make worse.

"Hey gorgeous."

"What do you want Kinneas?" Squall asked not looking up from his desk. Irvine was not deterred by his stoic nature; he thrived on it.

"Heard you were a little unhappy. Thought I'd come and try to cheer you up," Irvine said sitting in the chair in front of Squall, putting his feet up on Squall's desk. Squall glared at Irvine's muddy boots.

"It's not happing Irvine," Squall replied still staring at the papers. Irvine smirked

"Give it a few days without her. My company will start sounding more and more attractive darlin'."

"Why are you even here?" He asked finally looking up.

"Galbadia sucks. And you're here, looking all pretty and stoic." Squall sighed. He was depressed and in all honesty, Irvine's company was very welcome. Even the act of Irvine pestering Squall, was far more than anyone had chosen to care about him for a while.

"You haven't told me to leave yet Squall. You're just sitting there, thinking about how much you actually like me being around. You like me here. I can see it in your eyes Squall. You want me." Squall almost gave in, but his head got the better of the argument.

"Irvine, get out."

"Fine, fine. I'll be in my room if you need me." Irvine left, and Squall sighed. He was even worse now than when Rinoa had left. Was he really turning Irvine down?

Seifer and Zell still sat in the grass in the Quad when Irvine returned. Irvine plopped down in the grass with them.

"No luck with Squall, cowboy?" Seifer asked.

"Not yet. He'll come to me though. It takes time for him to drop his pride. But he will."

"How do you know?" Zell asked.

"He's Squall. I know he's sitting in his office now chiseling away at himself, wondering about me, thinking about it. He's sitting there getting all hot and bothered thinking about it. It's who he is," Irvine said standing, "I'm going to go to my room and wait. He'll come around." He stood up and started to leave.

"Hey cowboy," Siefer said. Irvine stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck him good. Otherwise he's gonna be an ass to all of us for weeks." Irvine tipped his hat and smirked.

"I'm always good blondie." He left, going to his room, and sat down. Irvine dismantled his gun, and started cleaning it, knowing Squall would be there.

The stoic brunette sat at his desk thinking about Irvine. It was in his nature to brood and worry, but thinking about Irvine like _this? _His arrogant strides, the sly smile, and Irvine's long caramel hair. How many times alone at night when he should have been thinking about Rinoa did he find his mind on Irvine? How many times did he think about his hands in that long hair, while Irvine did what he knew Rinoa would not ever do. Squall forced himself away fro the thought.

He picked up the phone, and called Laguna as a last resort.

"Hey Squall, what's up?"

"I... ah... nevermind."

"Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Well... Rinoa left, and Irvine came back..." Laguna laughed.

"Then what are you calling me for? It's pretty obvious who cares about you. And you're probably just leaving him waiting for you. Go talk to him!"

"Yeah, uh... thanks Laguna."

"Hey Squall, just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You can call me dad you know."

"Right... thanks... dad." Squall still hadn't gotten used to the idea that the moron that somehow saved Sis was his father, let alone the fact that he was really from Galbadia.

"Good luck kid." Squall stood, and went to the elevator before he changed his mind. It stopped on the second floor, and Quistis joined him.

"Oh! Squall! Didn't know you were done brooding in your office yet. Rinoa's only been gone a few hours," she said. Squall sighed.

"Irvine is here."

"Irvine... oh! Didn't see that coming. So are you going to...?"

"I don't know. How would I even...?"

"Talk to Seifer and Zell. It seems to work for those two."

"I still don't understand how..." Quistis laughed.

"They antagonize each other, but I bet that makes the bedroom a bit more interesting. Anyway, as long as Irvine isn't just a rebound from Rinoa."

"I doubt he'd mind," Squall said thinking back to the night that Selphie and Rinoa rejected Irvine in the same day. He almost let Irvine break him that night. Almost.

"You've seen that he has a heart. Don't break it." Squall and Quistis went their separate ways, Squall going to the Quad to see Seifer and Zell. He joined them in the grass.

"Can I... ask you a question?"

"Sure," Zell replied.

"How did you guys... how would I..."

"You're not asking a question," Seifer interrupted.

"How do I tell Irvine I... you know... want to... Sleep with him?" Squall finally got out. Zell laughed.

"You don't have to ask him anything. Just go to his room. You know Irvine, he's not a man of a lot of words, but he's good with action." Squall nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Went to his room last I saw him." Squall stood, and left. He went to Irvine's room, and almost left. He stopped.

"I'm doing this." Squall knocked on the door. He started to leave again, but the door opened. Irvine smiled.

"Well, that was quick. I thought you'd be another hour at least."

"This is stupid-," Squall said turning around. Irvine grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into the room.

"It's not. I'm glad you're here. You know... when I saw you with Rinoa, I knew I had no chance in the world with you."

"So you've been waiting for her to leave?" Squall asked as Irvine shut the door.

"No. I assumed she wouldn't leave. But if she doesn't want you, I do."

"Irvine, I want to mean something to someone. I don't want-" Irvine put his arms around Squall's shoulders.

"You do mean something to me Squall. You may not have gone out into space to save me, but I do know that it wasn't because it was Rinoa that you did it. You would have done it for Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Sis, even Seifer, and I know you would have done it to save me. It's who you are."

"That's not why you're attracted to me. It's my body." Squall looked down. Irvine smiled, and pushed up his chin up to make the stoic brunette's eyes meet his.

"No, that's just extra. I like you. You're everything I'm not. Brave, strong, caring." Squall gave a rare smile.

"You're braver than you think, Irvine."

"I'm kinda jumping off a cliff here, but Squall, I love you." Squall's eyes widened.

"You... you what?"

"I love you."

"Irvine... I..." Squall couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. Irvine knew what he was thinking though.

"If you're not ready Squall, I've waited this long." Squall sat down.

"I just... Irvine..." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Irvine took a seat next to him, and laced his fingers with Squall's.

"If you're looking for someone who cares about you, you found him." Squall looked into Irvine's sparkling lavender eyes. His demeanor softened as Irvine caressed his cheek.

"I love you Irvine." His lips met the gunslinger's, and Irvine knew this had to be a perfect kiss. Squall melted against him. As they parted, Irvine pulled his hat off his head, and put it on Squall's. He smiled at the stoic brunette.

"It suits you pretty boy."

"You know what suits you?"

"Hm?" Squall pushed Irvine's duster off his shoulders.

"Less clothes."

"I like the way you think honey." Irvine started unbuttoning his shirt, and tossed it to the ground. Squall's leather jacket followed. The cowboy went for the hem of Squall's shirt, and pulled it off in one swift movement. Irvine rested his head against the stoic swordsman's, smiling.

"Wow."

"What?" Squall asked.

"Never thought I'd be doing this with you. We aren't moving too fast are we?" Squall smirked. That was something Irvine had never seen.

"No. I want this Irvine." Squall's fingers trailed down Irvine's chest, stopping at his pants. Irvine let out a low moan.

"What are you waiting for, little lion?" Squall growled.

"I'll show you what a lion looks like." He pushed Irvine, causing him to hit the wall hard. Their lips crashed together in a hot, wet kiss. Squall blindly pulled at Irvine's hair, until he finally caught the band holding it into a ponytail, releasing his long sorrel mane over his strong shoulders. Neither was sure which was going to be on top; Irvine has experience, but Squall has authority.

Irvine was against the wall, so he knew his chances of being able to turn it around are slim, but it could happen. He was taller, but maybe not as muscular, as Squall. As the cowboy started to make his move, Squall floored him. He unbuttoned Irvine's pants, and they dropped to his ankles. The lion picked up the taller man, and tossed him into the bed. Irvine kicked off his boots, as Squall undid the belts around his waist and hips. He bent down, and pulled off his boots. Irvine couldn't even move. Squall straddled Irvine's bare hips, and smirked.

"I'll show you a lion, cowboy," he whispered in Irvine's ear. His knees involuntarily jolted up and his legs spread apart. He pushed down Squall's leather pants, and smirked.

"I fucking knew it…" Irvine said.

"What?"

"You can't wear boxers under leather," he replied kissing Squall's neck. He smirked and pushed Irvine against the wall.

"You've done this before… right?" Irvine nodded. Squall licked his fingers, and shoved two into Irvine's ass. He moaned loudly.

"Come on cowboy… you can be louder than that." Squall pushed in a third. Irvine's heart skipped a beat.

"Squall…" His fingertips brushed against Squall's hips, trailing down to his cock. Squall bit his lip as Irvine stroked him.

"Some lion you are…" Passion awoke in him. Squall pulled out his fingers and backed away. Irvine sat up, and looked over him. His face was partially obscured by the hat Irvine had put on him, but he could see the smirk spreading across Squall's lips. He pushed Irvine to the bed.

"Let's hear you scream cowboy." Irvine shook his head, and smirked. He grabbed Squall's hips, moving him so he hovered over Irvine's hips.

"Save a chocobo, ride a cowboy baby," Squall couldn't say no. He dropped onto Irvine, all of his cock going into the commander's ass. He roared. Irvine's experience definitely won. He smirked.

"Now you sound like a lion." Irvine held Squall's waist as he moved up and down, repeatedly impaling himself on Irvine. He'd wanted to be gentle with Squall, but it seemed the Lion wouldn't have any of it. Irvine stroked Squall's cock, deciding it wasn't fair for him to get nothing.

It was only minutes before Squall couldn't hold back anymore. Irvine could feel it, and came as Squall did. The lion gave one last growl, and both of them collapsed.

"Next time, I'm inside you," Squall growled. Irvine smirked and realized exactly how coated in sweat and semen he was.

Squall lay against Irvine's chest, a serene smile on his face. All he was wearing was Irvine's hat. Irvine pulled the sheets over them, kissing Squall's scarred forehead.

"That was your first time wasn't it?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah, it was." Squall blushed a little. The cowboy threw his long hair over his shoulder.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed Squall. You were amazing. First time or not." Squall's fingers tangled in Irvine's long hair, and their lips met again.

* * *

Rinoa came back into the Garden, going to the elevator, but Squall's office was locked. She went to the Quad, where Seifer and Zell had now been drug into helping put up banners and add flowers.

"Where's Squall?" She asked. Selphie ran toward her, giving her a huge hug.

"Rinny!"

"Hi Selphie."

"Weren't you leaving?" Zell asked.

"I was. But I was about to get on the train, and I realized that I want to go home, but I should at least stay through the Garden Festival. So... where's Squall?" Zell, Seifer, Quistis and Selphie all exchanged a look.

"...Where's Squall?"

"He's with Irvine," Seifer said ignoring the looks from everyone else. Rinoa laughed and put her hands on her hips as she so often did.

"You had me thinking that he was hurt, and he's with Irvine. You guys are so typical. So how long have they been gone? Should I go wake them up and get them dressed and out here, or hang out here?"

"It hasn't been nearly long enough," Zell replied.

"Well then, how can I help?"

* * *

Irvine's fingers ran through Squall's dark hair with a smile. There was a knock on the door. Irvine stood, and grabbed his underwear from the floor, sliding into them as he went toward the door, his pants following. He opened it, and saw Rinoa standing there. His eyes widened.

"Rinoa! What are you doing here? Looking for Squall? Well he's-"

"Irvy, I know he's here. I just came back for Selphie's festival. You all deserve a goodbye at least. And I'm glad to see him with you. The festival is about to start. That's all I came down here for. So will you two be there?"

"Of course!" Rinoa smiled.

"Good." Irvine shut the door, and Squall came out of the bedroom. His arms circled Irvine's slender waist.

"How long you think we got?"

"Honestly, about fifteen till Sefie comes down here banging on our door," Irvine replied. Squall laughed. Both men got dressed, and went down to the Quad, where Selphie's festival had already begun. Everyone in the Garden was there, and it was roaring. Quistis and Selphie were laughing with a group of women off to one side of the room, while Zell and Seifer were sitting at a table with Fujin and Rajin eating. Irvine looked to Squall.

"Well, we'll make an appearance at least." Squall nodded. They went to the table where Rinoa sat with Zone and Watts, her dog Angelo at their feet.

"Hi Squall. You look... hm... that's not the word I wanna use in public... well, let me put it this way, both of you have very messy hair." Squall blushed, but Irvine wore a proud smile.

"You're not... mad?"

"I left. What was I to expect? You'd sit and brood until I came back? No. Not at all. Seeing you and Irvy together is cute." The festival went on into the night, but Irvine and Squall left early, taking their queue from Zell and Seifer who exited hand in hand before they'd spent an hour at the festival. They went up to Squall's room, and locked the elevator. Irvine turned on the shower, and slid out of his clothes, Squall not far behind. As they both got in, Irvine wrapped his arms around Squall, and kissed his cheek. To Squall, Irvine was comfort. He recalled a memory from childhood, living in the orphanage.

_"Squall... are you okay?" Squall shook his head._

_"I miss Sis..."_

_ "I know. I miss her too. But we'll see her again. I know we will!" Irvine hugged Squall. They were young, and it was innocent, but Irvine did stay in Squall's bed that night. Comfort. Exactly what Squall always needed. _

And exactly what he was getting now.

"Irvine..."

"Squall?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here, when no one else was." Irvine pulled Squall into him, and smiled.

"You've done it for me, Squall." They got out of the shower, and into Squall's bed. It was comfort for both of them. Not just sex, not even just love, but a friendship that had lasted for years. And with that, trust that would never fade between the two.

Irvine ran his fingers through Squall's damp hair.

"So... what happens now, Squall?"

"Nothing. Nothing happens now." Irvine smiled, knowing exactly what that meant to Squall. He pulled Squall into his chest, closing lavender eyes, with a sweet smile.

"Works for me… little lion."

* * *

A/N: This used to be not as good. But I fixed it! If anyone sees any other problems, feel free to tell me. Or if it still sucks, tell me in a review. Seriously. Review. Now. :P


End file.
